My life in Teen Wolf
by Kitkatkittenmin
Summary: My name is Midnigt Fox and I was a bully. Till the day she finds her brother Derrick a werewolf. Now dealing with Stiles who does not trust her and Kira a mysterious fox with six tails that is part of the most hated thing in her family.


One day I woke up I went to school well I was not a student in Beacon Hills I finished school. I just go to this school to bother the students because I can turn invisible so I threw invisible sphere to people I flipped the teacher over. Everyone was scared I liked it but I stopped because confused because I was invisible I went towards a guy to attack him but he grabs me bye the neck and hit my head to the wall and of course I was knock out. Someone cared me when no one was looking and took me to someone's house I woke up looking back and fourth all I see in front of me is three teens. I growled and my eyes turned red they just stood there looking at me. A girl was about to scream but I put my hand out and stopped her and said "nice then I screamed really loud" all I saw was everyone on the floor covering their ears. They got up and just looked at me and asked "what I'm I" one teen said how can you can disappear turn into a werewolf and scream like a banshee?. I said "I'm also a Shapeshifter" that boy had a nice smile brown eyes and loves to use sarcasm.

They asked me "what am I"? I said "I don't know really but love it", then I stopped I turned to a girl named Lydia I said "Lydia don't u hear" that she said she can't control it I said well going to help u, she said why u want to help me, I said because banshees need to stick together. I told her to breath and to think of something scary, she said she can't, I told her I'm going to help I started scaring her buy growling and howling she was crying because their was people talking and she felt crazy. I stopped she got up and she walked up to the wall put her ear to the wall. She said, "can you hear them", Scott said "who's talking", "she said the man", I said their saying something in Greek they said "theirs no time die or survive. " Scott looked at me stiles went up to me and said "how do we know your not lying?" Lydia was just staring at the floor and Scott said "she is not lying I could hear her heart beat." Stiles said "she could be a good liar and have a steady heart beat for god sakes she is a Banshee/Werewolf/whatever." I told him that "I was not lying" but he just believed what he was saying I did not blame him he is a smart boy but I was not lying.

A girl named Kira came from the front door and said "what's going on and who is this", I said nothing she went up to Scott and kissed him I said "nobody wants to see you guys kissing" I knew what she is a fox lets just say I do not get along with their kind. Derek came said nothing, I told him "you left me mom told you about me and you did nothing!" I grabbed his arm twisted it I punched and scratch him he went to come close to me when that kid Scott came up to me and pulled me away I told him "this is the only way your werewolf self will remember me " he looked at his hands and he saw his claws then he looked up at me and said "who are you?" I said "you don't remember me brother?" Derek just looked at me in confusion. I said "your my only brother and u don't remember me" Scott let me go I went up to Derek with a tear running down my face. Derek said "I'm not your brother I never meet you before" I just stood there looking at him I was in tears I pulled out a necklace out of my pocket and dropped it on the floor. Derek picked up the necklace as soon as he touched it his eyes turned blue and he was looking at me the necklace was giving him his memory back when he was born he saw [his self and me when we were babies and he saw when his mom gave me away to another family] his eyes went back to normal he dropped the necklace and I picked it up I said "now do you remember"? Derek just stepped back and asked me how I found him? I said "I said Scott dragged me here and here I am" Derek looked at Scott and Scott said "I did not know about this I just saw her and she was attacking people and she is a new creature so I took her here I thought that you will she what she is but this might be a bad idea sorry." Derek looked at me and said "it's good to see you" and I run up to him and hug him I said "I miss you" he said "I miss you too" Stiles started to get annoyed and said "we have to figure out what you are and what's going to happen to Lydia and what is trying to kill us." I did not know what to do or say so I just stood their still hugging Derek. Scott said "lets go to my house and we can make a plan." Stiles said you don't mean everyone right Scott said "of course everyone" Stiles said "of course she has to come whatever lets go" I looked at Stiles just with an ugly look and we all left.


End file.
